Naruto, The Great Samonā
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto left the village at the age of six along with his god father Jiraiya. After eight long years of training he's finally on his way back to the village to start his life as a shinobi. On the way back he found ruins of the past and inside he found something that will change his life forever. One of the many books of power and how will he handle this new power. dominant Naruto.
1. The Summoning Book

This is a Christmas gift to one of my close friends, she's a bit crazy.

First off I want to say is Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah also an early Happy New Years.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Naruto had stared down at the book that was in his very hands then he looked around the room he was in. This room was part of old ruins of the past that he had found and no one has ever been in these ruins for a very long time.

He was on his way back to Konoha with Jiraiya, these ruins had caught his eyes yet when he went deep into them many traps almost had killed him. Once at the end of all these traps and hours of walking he found a book just sitting on the table.

The book itself had a dark red color to it but also engraved words that said book of summoning, he didn't understand what it meant because he could only think of frog summon. He slowly opened the book and once it was opened, a bright light came out of it almost blinding him. Once it had died down he noticed something was flying in the air in front of him.

"So you're the new summoner? You do look so young but how did you find this book?" A tiny looking black dragon had started to speak while it looked at him yet its slit eyes looked as if it could see right into Naruto's very soul.

"What do you mean? I just found this book in these ruins and I have no clue what you're talking about." Naruto said back with all innocent and kept staring back into the dragon's two eyes. That was when he noticed the dragon flying over to him before it landed on his head. It just sat on his head then started to let out a howl of laughing only had stopped after good few minutes.

"I'll tell you what this book is all about, inside of it is names of many things or people you can summon to your will. This book is called the book of summoning and only the owner can summon these lists, it is bounded to you. There are many of these kinds of books in this world, so be careful if you ever run into the other one." The small dragon took a minute before she began to talk again.

"These are their true names and you can summon them but they are at your will and can't go against your orders. So how you choice to treat them, that's fully up to you but let's try summoning one of the names ok?" Naruto nodded his head before he looked at the list there was only one name he could see and the rest of the book was blank without anything at all.

"There is only one name in here? I though you said that there was list of names not just one." The dragon looked down at the book with her eyes and quickly looked back at him before she realized that he had just found them book now.

"You must have just found the book because the more powerful you become while owning this book the more names will open up. Now go ahead summon the one you have right now." Naruto nodded once more and called out the name that's in the book in front of his eyes.

A white symbol formed on the ground near him and become bigger in size while light soon started to cover the area only to cause him to look away from the blinding light. Once it died down he could then see a woman standing in its place that wasn't what had shocked him. The reason he was shocked was because it truly did work and he summoned someone from the very book he was holding.

This woman had to be in her late twenties with long pink hair down to her nice rounded rear, her eyes were a sharp but also a dark yellow which went perfectly with her chocolate smooth brown skin color. She was wearing a black suit top that was opened from her neck and down passed her breasts showing off a great deal of her cleavage. Only thing her top covered was her nipples and stomach.

She also had a black matching suit skirt that only went a tiny bit passed her rear and the last thing she had on was a pair of black high heels, Naruto couldn't help himself to take in all of her body with his eyes. In his mind she was just drop died sexy and he could notice her staring at him with a deadly glare.

"How the hell did I get here?" She was confused although she would never allow herself to show that and because of that reason her voice sounded so harsh to him, he looked at her before he looked at the book. The last thing he wanted to do was to make a mistake and let this become far worse than it really was.

"I'll tell you don't worry….ok?" She nodded and the two of them talked about how she got here but also about their worlds and just how much they were different from each other. He also noticed her sword and was glad she didn't use it on him once he told her about Kyuubi. She didn't see him as a demon like the villagers did for having Kyuubi inside of him.

"I can't believe I met someone who's a demon hunter and I'm sorry for summoning you like that. It's also nice to meet you" She just smiled at him while she had noticed his eyes haven't once left her yellow eyes which shocked her. To her all men were the same and only looked at her very large chest that could beat Tsunade's own chest.

"You don't need to apology to me beside I'm glad that I'm no longer in a world full of demons, maybe now I can finally be free of everyone and everything there." Her smile turned into a sad one while looked away from him.

"You could always come with me if you want to because I mean I don't mind at all." Her eyes looked back at him in his blue soft eyes to see any lies only to find none. That's when she had noticed the dragon was glaring deadly at her only for her to let out a little laugh toward the angrily dragon.

"You should be going with him no matter what, he summoned you and you have to obey him because he's your summoner." She just laughed once more before she petted the dragon on the head while she looked around the ruined room.

"No one can control me but even if he could I'm glad he doesn't because I would hate him then, its better earn someone trust than to force it," She walked back to the two of them after looking around the old and cold room. The little black dragon only stared at her still in eye still showing in her tiny eyes. "I'll play along, order me to do something?"

"I order you to tell me your name and give me a kiss?" He added the last part for laugh only for his eyes widen when she gave him a kiss on the lips, their lips moved against each other before she had stepped back.

"My name is Ingrid…..wait how did you?" She moved a finger to her lips and looked away with a tiny blush on her dark skin. When she did look back at him she only could see that he was in his own dream world which caused a giggle to leave her mouth.

"So was that your first kiss?" Hearing her speak had snapped him out of his dream day before he only nodded his head over to her. His eyes just began to look her body up and down slowly taking in all of her with his blue eyes. He moved over to her while she just gave him a questionable look not knowing why he was doing that.

"Yes it was but I want more, much more." He kissed her with her back against the cold stone wall with his hands resting on her hips. She simply kissed him back and she moved her tongue into his mouth and started a heated tongue war together. She had figured if she had to kiss him she may as well enjoy it herself while doing it, she looked into his blue eyes yet she could tell he was a fast learner.

"It's nice to meet you Ingrid-chan and my name is Naruto Namikaze ." Naruto said with a calm and kind tone only then he locked his lips with her once more with his eyes staring deep into her yellow eyes. Naruto wanted more with each kiss he had with her and somewhere inside his chest told him to keep kissing her harder.

His body wanted more even if his heart still didn't know why he was behaving like this because it wasn't him. He never had these kinds of thoughts or wants before even though he did know his perverted sensei always seem to have these kinds of thoughts on his mind.

"Naruto, are you going to kiss me all day or should I be doing something else?" Ingrid started to tease him yet the dragon let out a long growl. The dragon wasn't happy at all by what she was staring at right in front of her eyes.

"You don't call him by his name like that do you understand me? It's either Naruto-sama or master nothing else." The dragon told them only for Naruto to just stare back at Ingrid. The idea of being called master had come to his liking and he wanted Ingrid to call him that.

'That does sound good." He kissed her again and backed up before looking over his shoulder in order to look back at her. She was just standing there lost in her own thoughts which he had found her daze cute.

"Let's get moving already." Naruto had ordered back to her, he had used his hand to tell her to follow him. He didn't want to stay here all day inside these old ruins because of her cute dazing like that.

"Yes master." Ingrid had covered her mouth quickly after she had let herself say that to him. She couldn't believe that she could have let herself say something like that to anymore. She stared only to start walking over to him with her eyes still locked on him like he was her prey and not the other way around.

"I was right you calling me master does sound good to my ears and never stop calling me master." Naruto told her and moved his hand up against her nice rounded butt and enjoying the feel of it. She glared over at him only to do nothing else because she did know that she was soul bound to him and that was all thanks to the book.

Naruto was her master and she couldn't find a way out of this one for once in her life she was stuck without any way out of it. She had looked down with sadness started to show in her yellow eyes because of her new fate.

She felt her face being moved up by Naruto's hands yet he didn't use force just gently start to move her face up. Once he had lifted her face up he started to rub her cheeks slowly and softly much to Ingrid's enjoyment. She had started to stare into his soft blue eyes which caused her to think that being his slave or whatever he was going to call her weren't be that bad.

"Once we meet up with Ero-sennin that's when we'll go buy you some new clothes to wear. I know you can't live off one set of clothes like that. We'll get you anything you want to wear no matter what Ingrid-chan" Naruto said once more in a calm matter only for his hand to move back to her rear which he had come to like.

"Why do you want me to have anything I want? I'm just your slave and you can do whatever you want me with master." Naruto stopped walking and just looked sharply over at her with his eyes that seem to stare into her very soul. She looked way from his strong gaze because she had started to feel funny while being under it.

"Thanks to this book you are bound to me and that won't change no matter what. Even so you are still a living being and not some kind a tool to be used. You are a breathtaking woman and I want you to be happy. "He told her with his voice being soft to her ears and the fact he thought that of her only caused her to feel heat start to come to her cheeks.

"Thank you for being a kind master, I truly mean it. Thank you. "Ingrid kissed his cheek softly while her hand moved to his arm. Naruto smiled and walked in front of her to lead her out of these old ruins safely. Once outside they could see Jiraiya waiting for him by a rock with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where the hell did you run off to gaki?" Naruto pointed to the ruins then at the dragon and Ingrid which Jiraiya smirked. Naruto didn't understand why his sensei had smirked and then Jiraiya gave Naruto a pat on the back before walking back to the rock. Once there he took out a notebook and started to write something down.

"We can talk about this once we get back to the village." Jiraiya spoke once he had closed the notebook once he was finished writing. He started to head back to the nearby village followed by the three of them. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Ingrid's very sexy body even his hand moved once more against her rear which caused Jiraiya to smirk again.

"**My boy you're finally starting to learn how to control woman which makes me proud of you. Your mother would also be proud of you for your new found dominate side." **Kurama opened up the mind link to speak to Naruto yet her voice sounded so proud of him.

"_Why would my mother be proud of me? I still don't even know why I am even doing any of this at all." _Naruto had asked through the mind link because he was confused about what Kurama had said to him and even more by how he was behaving.

"**Your mother also behaved the same way you are and let yourself enjoy this feeling before you regret not doing it. The woman you picked is one sexy bitch that's why I'm proud of you." **Kurama had laughed while her words left Naruto even more lost in his own mind. Lost inside his mind because he didn't know what was wrong with this fox.

He started to image doing things to Ingrid and these things were something he never once thought of doing to a woman. He didn't understand why he had started to behave like this or why he was thinking of the thoughts that he would never have before today.

"I'll catch you later at the inn," Jiraiya had told him and started to run off to the hot springs once he noticed two hot women walking in. Naruto just shook his head and looked over at Ingrid then moved his arm around her body pulling her closer to him.

He may not understand just why he was behaving like this but at least he was enjoying the feel of her body. Her body felt soft and smooth to his hand while it ran over her body slowly which she didn't put up any fight. He started at her neckline and stopped on her right butt cheek before he gave it a good hard squeeze.

"Now let's go find you some new clothes to wear before we have to go and talk to that pervert again." Naruto took her hand with his and started to lead her around the village. She let out a smile while she had let her eyes look around this village that was all new to her. She wasn't used to a village because her world was cities and cars although to her here it was peaceful to her eyes.

"Here we are." He had stopped in front of a clothes store and then walked inside. Ingrid started to look around once she got inside and started picking out clothes that she had liked. When she had enough clothes to try on she went into the changing room, Naruto quickly had followed her inside yet he had only done it because Kurama had told him to.

Ingrid had done what he told her to do when came to picking anything she wanted, when she could see him inside the room with her. Her eyes started to glare at him for coming inside the room like that. "_So does he want to see me try on clothes for him or something? He is my master and I guess I have no said in this, I really do now wonder if he would enjoy it."_

"You had followed me in here to watch me try on clothes?" Ingrid grinned and noticed he dragon wasn't with them anymore much to her enjoyment. She had started to take her off her top leaving her topless in front of her new master. She moved her head back quickly once she felt his hands moving against her large breasts.

Naruto had started to rub them while he had followed what Kurama told him to do and he enjoyed doing this to her. Ingrid's breasts had felt soft to his hand and he moved his mouth to her right nipple. He flicked his tongue at the semi-hard nipple that was staring to become even harder from his actions.

Naruto could hear her moans only that had encouraged him to take her nipple right into his hot wet mouth and once inside she had moaned out again and longer this time around. She placed her hands on his head and started to push his head down harder against her breasts. She wanted his mouth to stay on her nipple because it had been years since the last time someone had touched her like this.

Ingrid truly had no idea that he would do that and she enjoyed the feeling greatly. The feeling of the insides of Naruto's mouth, the hot wet feeling around her harden nipple. His soft yet wet tongue moving against her nipple hungry for more. She wanted more, when he had stopped and moved back away from her.

Ingrid started to stare at him because he had stopped pleasuring her, she had wanted more yet he didn't give it to her. She couldn't wrap her head around just why he would stop out of nowhere like he had done. When she went to say something she found a finger pushed against her soft lips to keep her from speaking.

"That's enough for now and I'll go outside to let you change in peace and don't take too long with changing." Naruto walked out leaving a panting and turned on pink haired woman. She couldn't believe he just walked out without giving more to her when she needed more.

Ingrid hated when she got treated like that because her body was on fire and he just left her like that. She didn't know if this was part of his training for her or if this was just some way to get her to be turned on without the pleasure of releasing. She had tried to push her feeling aside and started to try on the clothes she had picked out.

Naruto started to walk around the store looking to see just what was inside. He only stopped when he had noticed many kinds of collars. "**You should get one for your new pet and it will be good idea as well, don't you agree?" **Naruto's face had showed lost when he thought of the pet part only for the fox to laugh hard inside he's mind.

"**Your Ingrid woman and you should image her wearing a collar in front of you. I know you will enjoy it, seeing that woman wearing a collar that proves that she's all yours and only yours."** True to Kurama's words Naruto did enjoy the idea very much in fact while he imaged her naked just wearing a collar.

Naruto began to look at what kinds of collar there were and there was many to pick from. Once he found the right one for Ingrid he took it into his hands. This collar was a cold smooth thin metal collar with a heart shape on the front for the name to go and metal hook for a leash.

He walked up to the cashier and put the collar on the counter. "Can you put a name on this please?" The cashier gave him a piece of paper and pen to write down what he wanted on the collar.

"**I have an idea for what to put down on it."** Kurama said only for Naruto to listen once again and put down what she had in mind. When he was finish he handed the paper back to the woman cashier and she took the paper along with the metal collar.

He started to hear someone walking over to him and he turned to notice Ingrid with clothes in her hands. "It's very rude to tease a woman like that then leave her all alone. You do know that you're just lucky that you're cute. "Ingrid said back to her master trying her best to sound strong even though she did know he was her master. He had all the power over her and she didn't have a single say in this matter or any matter at all.

"True but you forget one thing," Naruto moved his lips to her ear and slowly he had whispered in a strong and dominated voice. "You belong to me Ingrid-chan and I love every single second of this." Her face heated up quickly at his words only for her eyes to dart away from his face, trying to calm down her blush.

He helped her put her clothes on the counter and waited for the cashier to come back to them in order to pay for the clothes. Once Ingrid finally got all the clothes on the counter that was when she noticed she had picked a ton of clothes.

She moved a hand to take some off the counter and that was when her hand was stopped by his hand. "Don't worry its fine and you new clothes after all, can't have you naked outside places but inside it's fine."

Ingrid just started to stare once more over at Naruto yet a smile had showed on her lips. She was happy because no one in her whole life had showed her the amount of kindness that he had gave her. He had gave her more kindness in such a short time that anyone had gave her in her whole which caused her to be shocked and surprised.

Ingrid was truly happy and she didn't understand how or why she felt the way she did. She had though being a pet to him would be painful and nightmare yet she was wrong on all things. Her eyes just stared at him while her mind tried to understand how she was feeling and how her life was going to change for better or worse.

In the world Ingrid had come from, it was a nightmare to live in. Demons were everywhere and out of control at best. Now she had a new life and even if it was being a pet to the kindest person she had ever met in her life. This alone was better than being stuck in a world of evil and power crazy demons.

When the cashier got back over to them she gave Naruto the collar and leash then started to ring up the clothes before she placed them in bags. Once Naruto paid for everything he moved the bags into a storage scroll and walked out. Once outside he gave Ingrid the collar to wear which caused her to stare down at the collar that was in her hands.

"It's a gift for you to wear from now on, never take it off." Naruto told her and gave her a nice kind smile. She looked at the front of the collar to see it had said my beautiful Ingrid, there was another word under her name which was Alpha and the words were in a crimson color.

"I'm touched that you think I'm beautiful and a heart shape name tag as well." Ingrid voice truly did sound touched by the gift she was just given. She placed the collar around her neck and gave him a very long and deep kiss on the lips with her arms around his back.

"I don't care if I'm your pet as long as you keep treating me this well." Ingrid moved her head against his neck and smiled. She didn't know how she felt about her master or about this world and at the same time she was glad he was her master.

"How about we go look around the village before we turn in for the day? That way we can get something to eat before going to bed." Naruto took Ingrid into his arms before putting the lash on the collar and let it just hang there till he needed to use it.

"Yes master that does sound like a great idea and in fact I'm craving for food." Ingrid started at their hands that where still locked together and she let him lead her around the village. Her other hand had started to play with the red colored lash while he had lead her around the village, the whole time she had a bright smile on her face.

Naruto had ended up in front of a ramen stand and walked in followed by Ingrid. "Why do I have a strong feeling that you have a strange taste when it comes to your choice in food?" She started at her master with a worried look showing on her face, Naruto had just stared back at her before he placed their orders and shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I eat ramen every day and it's the best food in the world you know. You will see that once you eat it." He stated with a smile, Ingrid on the other hand just paled at what she had just heard with her own ears. She had to think of a way to get out of eating ramen every day of her life.

"Master how about I do the cooking from now on because eating that much isn't good for you at all.' Her stare only got stronger and the people around started to stare at them. Hearing someone being called master along with having a collar on wasn't something people would normally see or hear outside like that.

"Is it really that bad to do?" Naruto asked her in a low voice only for the cook to walk over to them. His eyes went to the metal collar then went over to Naruto. He was a cook of the food and even he had known that Ingrid was right about that.

"I have cooked ramen for years and I'll tell you that she's right about not being good for you. Now go ahead and let your girlfriend cook for you more of the time." Naruto pouted at the cook and looked back over at Ingrid only to come up with an idea. This idea had caused him to smirk and move his lips up against her right ear.

"I'll let you cook but you are only allowed to wear a cooking apron or nothing at all while cooking." Naruto whispered into her ear and moved back to notice the growing blush on her cheeks. He let another smirk grace his lips and started to wait for his food to finish being cooked.

Ingrid on the other hand started to image herself cooking naked for her master and started to feel her own self get a bit wet, once she had snapped out of her day dream she realized that the food was already done and in front of her. She could smell the ramen which smell much to her like even if she didn't want eat it every single day.

She started to eat her food only to stop when she noticed just how fast her master could eat down his ramen. She had no idea how anyone could eat that fast without any trouble, it just didn't see human to her at all.

Once the two of them got done eating Naruto paid the bill and they headed to the inn that they were staying at. Once inside the building he could see Jiraiya once again waiting for him only to give him a look that told him it was time to talk about everything.

* * *

Ingrid is from Hell Knight Ingrid.

Who will be Naruto's next woman to tame?

Who will be the next person or thing he will summon?

Was Kushina really a dominant person? Will Naruto take right after her when it comes to dominating people?

Why am I still talking?

See you next time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Returning Home

Sorry for the late update, I was planning having it done a lot sooner. The only reason it wasn't done sooner was because of the flu. Getting the flu is a royal pain to get rid of and it really kills any want to write a story.

Cjcold2 – You're welcome and yes she is very hot. I don't plan on having him mean but nothing wrong with a bit sadistic. Just look at Akeno from high school DxD or Anko.

Inkman92 – Doesn't everyone love her?

Sabery – Yes it will be very fun once it get up to that part of the story.

KingKakashi – Yes Naruto will have women his own age as well as ones older than him. I'm also glad you like the idea and I really hope you enjoy the next chapters as well.

Snake1980 – I can tell you the next woman will be very good and well known.

Unnatural Reader – You are welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed the story as much as you did.

I just wanted to thank everyone that liked and enjoyed this story, hearing what you girls/guys though of the story was really great to read. Thank you again.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as everyone had enjoyed the first one, I also hope that you keep letting me know what you all think of the story.

* * *

The three of them went to their room in order to start to talk about what had happened today. Jiraiya had set up a silence barrier once inside the room in order for none of this to leave the room they were in.

He didn't want any of this kind of information to be leaked to someone that could have overheard it. Naruto sat down on the bed along with Ingrid who just stared at her master with her yellow eyes. "Now it's time for you two to tell me just what is going on. It's very unlike you to just show up with an older woman like this even if I'm very proud of you for doing that."

Jiraiya sat down on the chair inside the room only for his eyes to study both his student and this new woman. He didn't understand just how this happened and it wasn't like his student to run off and come back with a woman not to mention an older woman like Ingrid.

Naruto had told him everything that had happened from finding the ruins and going inside, he also told him about the dragon and what she said to him. Jiraiya's face showed great worry for his student because it only reminded him of how Kushina acted and behaved.

"So, let me get this straight. This book lets you summon not animals but human beings like Ingrid-chan here?" He smirked when he looked over at his student's new pet only for Naruto to throw a kunai at the old man who easily had dodged it.

"No staring at my Ingrid-chan like that, do you understand that?" Naruto glared at his sensei which showed the older man that he wasn't joking around. Jiraiya just smirked at how defensive he was of his woman.

"You're finally growing up now are you? Trying to hurt your own sensei like that because I looked at your girlfriend?" Jiraiya laughed before he walked out of the room in order to get a new room. He had a feeling that his student weren't let him sleep in the same room as his girlfriend like that.

"I never will understand why he can be such a perverted old man like that, I mean really. It makes no sense at all when I try to think of the reasons." Ingrid grinned before she just stared at her master with her eyes once more, she was glad he wasn't like his sensei. He was someone that was still innocent even if he does sometimes act like he knows everything when came to her body.

"You really are a sweet master do you know that?" Ingrid goes to lay down on the bed only to notice his eyes staring at her. He moved his hands to her shirt only to take it off her, leaving her topless in front of him.

Naruto moved his head on her chest between her breasts while he moved the blanket to cover the both of them. His arms were around her body only for her arm to slowly move around his body with a smile on her face.

He could tell her nipples were getting harder yet he enjoyed the soft feeling of her breasts and the smell of her hair. It had smelled like a sweet scent to his noise which caused his mind to become at peace while he closed his eyes slowly.

The two of them felt peacefully in each other arms much to their enjoyment, neither of them had noticed the old pervert writing in his notebook. He was outside the window watching them before leaving with new ideas for his books.

When Naruto woke up the next morning his eyes just slowly stared at the pair of breasts he had used as pillows. He started to flick the semi-hard nipples with his tongue, earning a moan from his pet. He kept doing it till he noticed her eyes slowly waking up and smiled at her sleepy status because the only word came to his mind was cute.

"You truly look adorable when you first wake up in the morning," He moved his hand through her long pink hair only for her to smile at him. "You aren't going to give your master a good morning kiss or nothing?" He teased her only for her lips to move against him before their tongue went to work.

Once the kiss ended his hands went to her breast to slowly rub them only for his blue eyes to stare into her yellow eyes. He moved his lips to her ear before he lightly whispered into her voice in a dominant voice. "These belong to me and you belong to me Ingrid-chan, my beautiful lovely pet."

A chill went right down her back while she heard her master say that to her, his breath still hit against her ear. She felt his mouth move away from her neck and slowly move down to her chest before he gave her few long kisses around her stomach which caused her to let out a long giggle.

"It's time to get changed and ready to leave, we can eat once we arrive in Konoha." Naruto moved off the bed only for her to slowly get off and head for the bathroom. Naruto was about change his clothes when he heard the water start to run only for his eyes to look at the open bathroom door.

"**What are you waiting for? Don't you want to see her all wet inside the shower? I know you want to, I also know you want to touch her." ** Kurama's voice started to ring inside his mind only for his feet to head over to the bathroom. He walked inside and started to take his clothes off only to image her naked while undressing.

Once he was done he walked in the shower which he could see that her back was facing him, he quickly moved behind her. He moved his arms around her naked wet body and over her stomach, which had caused her to jump from surprise.

She looked back over her shoulder to see her master with a smirk on his face. She just simply closed her eyes while shaking her head softly. "I though you didn't think of perverted thoughts? Now here you are in the shower with me?"

He could tell she was teasing him yet he moved his lips to her ear once more before he started to nib at her earlobe. "I told you that you are my and that you belong to me, so why shouldn't I join you in the shower?" His voce once again dominant showing her just how much he meant by her belonging to him.

His right hand moved down her body to it got to the right side of her rear, he could tell her butt was nicely rounded. Her right cheek felt soft to his touch and gave her a nice hard spank that Kurama had told him to give her. He didn't know why he listened so much to the demonic vixen but he was glad he did.

Ingrid jumped at the spank only for her to turn around, much to his disappointment because he couldn't see her rear. She moved her lips against his while her hands moved his to her breasts letting her master play with her body as he seen fit to.

She just moved her head against her neck while moaning, moaning from her breasts being played with. The shower wet hit against her back and ran down her body digging off her rear only she felt one of his hands move back to her rear. She felt his hand spank her left butt cheek this time only for her to moan out of enjoyment.

He was making her dark chocolate skin turn red with each slap he gave her rear on both sides, at a good pace. His mouth started to play with her nipple yet he never went any lower towards her womanhood which was getting wet, she still didn't know why he was avoiding there.

Once the two of them were done washing they walked out only for Naruto to help her dry off which only caused her to feel more pleasure. She wish that he would just take her at this rate because her mind was going crazy with all of his teasing without any happy ending for her.

She looked over to him only to smirk when she looked lower because even he was turned on by what just happened. She was surprised by his size which she guessed he was at least seven, maybe even close to eight inches. That size was bigger than most people his age which caused her to lick her lips slowly.

He picked up their clothes and walked out of the bathroom which a confused looking Ingrid behind. When he came back inside he was fully clothes and just stared at her with his eyes before he started to speak.

"Your new clothes are on the bed and it's time to get changed before we leave for Konoha." Ingrid nodded to her master and started to walk out of the only. While she walked passed him she could feel a playfully slap to her rear only to cause her to let out a giggle.

The two of them walked to the bed only for her to look through the clothes that she had got, her eyes scanned them over. When she finally picked out the clothes she wanted she reached for a pair of black panties and placed them on her body.

The next thing she picked was a red work mini-skirt along with a matching red top. The top was a normal shirt that had left a huge amount of her chest to be seen. It almost looked like the same kind of outfit as her black set only this one covered more of her body.

Once she was done changing and getting her hair done that was when he placed everything back into the scroll before they left the room together. His arm was once more around her waist with a smile on his face, her lips just smiled while her eyes stared at him.

"You two are both up and ready to leave?" Jiraiya earned a nod from Naruto's head to show that they were ready. "Good, we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting any more than he has to right?" He started leaving the hotel followed by both of them.

When they almost got to the end of the village Naruto had seen something that caught his eyes, he moved to the little cart that was selling flowers. The cart was owned by a young woman who had a bright large smile on her face and when she seen Naruto she just waved at him.

Naruto paid for a single long red rose before walking up to Ingrid then placed the rose in her hand which caused her to kiss him. She moved her hand to look at the rose even closer only for a happy smile to come across her lips, her smile turned into a grin when she felt his right hand on her rear.

"Thank you Naruto-sama for the gift, I'm glad you give me something like this." Naruto blushed and looked away only to earn a giggle form Ingrid. Jiraiya on the other hand was writing everything down in his notebook thinking he had just hit the jackpot with these two.

They left the village and headed for Konoha but by the time they got there Naruto stopped them from moving by placing his arm out. "I would like it if we stopped by my family home before going inside the village." Jiraiya nodded and started to lead the two of them to Minato's home only for Ingrid to watch her master with her eyes.

They came to an area that was bit far from the village which took about two hours of walking to get to. The house was really a mansion with at least fifty-three acres of land which caused him to have many ideas to how he would use it.

"I'll be waiting out here just don't take too long." Jiraiya stated before sitting down with his notebook out. Naruto just shook his head at how his sensei at how he could act and walked to the gate of his home before biting his thumb.

He wiped his blood on the blood seal before the gate could be opened by him. Once the seal was gone he opened the gate and started to walk to the main door along with Ingrid who stared in awe of the place. She never though that she would be living in a kind of place like this yet here she was going to be living here with her master.

When he got to the large wooden door he took the keys that Jiraiya had gave him last year and slowly unlocked the door. When he opened the door he could see just how big the inside of the mansion was and while he walked in he noticed right away many huge portraits hanging all over the walls.

."**I bet you want to go to the safe to get the scrolls that your family had left you?" **Naruto nodded to show that he wanted to. **"Then I'll guide to you to where the safe is and remember don't go too crazy."**

Naruto followed Kurama's words and ended up in front of a bookshelf inside the master bedroom. He moved the books from the middle part of the shelf and placed them on the bed only to notice a blood seal on the safe.

Once the seal was opened he noticed three scrolls and one orange colored hard book only for his hands to take the book first. He slowly looked at the front cover to see that it had words covering the front of the book. The words were Kurenai Uzumaki research and abilities for mastering pets to be tame.

"**I told you that she would be proud of you, she was very skillfully at taming women. Not that your father minded that she had other women lovers, their rule was that he would be the only man in her life no matter what."** Naruto shook his head because he couldn't believe what he had just heard yet it caused him to look at Ingrid.

Naruto sat down on the bed and slowly opened the book only for a letter to fall out of it. Ingrid bent down to pick it up then she handed it to her master only for his eyes to look at her chest because it was in plain view of his eyes. She just smiled and moved back once the letter was in his hands and she started to look around the bedroom.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know if you're reading this letter then both I and Minato are no longer in this world, we are truly sorry you had to lose us. I'm writing this letter before going to try my best to stop Kurama from her rampage which I still don't know how she was summoned out of my body like how she just was._

_All I can tell you is that the main behind this attack wears a mask and can keep up with your father in battle. I want you to know that both of us love you very deeply and inside this book does hold many secrets for you to learn. Many of these secrets are about my skills in the area of dominant someone as a pet which I hope you enjoy doing this._

_I hope my notes and jutsu will help you become a great mater and I know you will make us proud._

_Farewell, love your Kaa and Tou._

Ingrid started to wipe his tears away and moved his head against her chest where he started to cry hard against her soft breasts. His arms moved around her back and let out all of his tears that he had held back, he couldn't hold them in anymore. He couldn't hold any of it back because his heart was in pain that he didn't have his family with him.

"It's ok master, let all your tears out. I'm here for you no matter what because you are the master that I want to be with." Ingrid words started to comfort his pain but also it caused his face to move against her chest harder. She could feel her shirt being wet from his tears and her nipple growing harder from his touch.

Once he calmed down he moved away and got to his feet, he looked back at her. "Thank you Ingrid-chan but it's time to go meet the old man. We can't have him waiting any more than he already has." He placed the jutsu scrolls back away and took the book with him when he left the bedroom alongside Ingrid.

Ingrid's face show worried because she didn't know how her master was feeling, she did know the letter had an effect on him. She moved her hand to his and started to hold on to his hand in order to show him that she was there for him, she would always be there for her master no matter what happened.

Naruto smiled because he truly felt touch by Ingrid and when he got out he could see Jiraiya still writing in notepaper like a mad man. "Ero-sennin time to go and stop with all your writing, it's just porn that you make." That earned a very deadly glare from his sensei when he used the word porn.

"My work is art not some bad written porn!" Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked passed his sensei while Ingrid giggled at how they got along. She could tell that both of them were close even if they fight with each other like that.

Once the three of them made their way to the Hokage Tower he could see the old man talking to a group of people inside his room. "About time you got here Jiraiya, I swear you were always come up being late." The Hokage mumble something under his breath that caused one of the women to stare at him funny.

When Naruto got closer to the Hokage one of the three Anbu hidden in the room had moved to attack him. Naruto could see the anbu's blade coming closer and closer to him only to be blocked by Ingrid's golden looking sword. A 2nd Anbu comes at Ingrid only for her to kick him straight in the stomach with her right high heel sending him back into the wall breaking the wall on impacted.

"Stand down Anbu and I didn't think I ever gave you an order to attack Naruto now did I?" Anbu moved back and put his blade away only for the 2nd to still just lean against the wall with the shape of his body in it. The Hokage stared at Ingrid because his student gave no report of a pink hair woman or any woman in that matter.

"Tell me where did you meet this lovely lady Jiraiya?" Naruto let out a growl only for old man to realize his mistake. "So she's with you Naruto? You really do take after you mother in so many ways don't you now?" A grin came across the older man's face only for Naruto to roll his eyes at.

"No one is allowed to hurt my master and do you understand that?" The Hokage nodded before she put away her blade and sat down on the couch. Naruto walked over to the couch to lay down with his head resting on Ingrid's lap.

The three women in the room just stared at the two of them and they couldn't believe what was going on. They could see so much of Kushina and how acted just by staring at these two. They didn't know if it was sweet seeing this kind of scene or if it would cause much hell down the road to come.

Two of the three women had just stared harder at them because it reminded them of just how they had spent their time with Kushina only to cause them to blush from remembering the old times. It was times that they felt happy being around Kushina and it killed them the day that she had given her life up against Kyuubi alongside her husband.

"What team am I going to be put on? You never did tell me just what was going on with my team and rank because you had said I would find out when I got back." Naruto didn't move his head but his eyes stared over at the older man, he didn't understand why he wasn't' told yet.

Your genin team wasn't something that was a big secret and it wasn't like knowing sooner would change anything. These facts are what caused Naruto to worried about just what was going on behind is back, he trusted the Hokage just not the rest of the village. This was a village that wanted him dead or not even born at all.

"There are two reasons to why I didn't tell you sooner about you joining which team and two of these three women are part of it. First reason I wanted you to have a normal shinobi life and to learn team basis along with making friends your own age." The Hokage stopped to take his pipe into his mouth before his old eyes looked at the boy on the couch.

"The 2nd and main reason to why I kept this entirely secret is because many of these new genin this year are the next clan heads. Your first mission is to act as a genin till the chunin tests are over and to keep them safe at all cost, we had heard many rumors that these genin are going be targeted for something." He placed his pipe down and watched to see what Naruto react was going to be like.

"So what rank will I get for making sure this mission goes well? I know a mission like this isn't for a genin at all. To keep a group of genin that belong to the clans isn't going be easy or even fun at all." He figured Naruto would have picked up on the hidden meaning only for his eyes to look over at the three women to his right side.

"Your rank that you will be given is going to be based on just how well you handle this long-term mission. These three women are going give you support on this but first let them tell you just who they are." He moved his hand for the first woman to step up to talk to him only Naruto stared at her nice sized chest before looking into her black eyes. He didn't know why he looked at her chest right away, although he did blame Jiraiya and Kurama inside his mind.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha and my youngest son is one of these genin you need to keep safe, so please keep him safe. I did know your mother since we were kids so if you got any questions about either your mother or father you can ask me about it." She smiled only for the next woman to start to speak.

This woman had black slit wild looking eyes along with wild look blonde hair with a red fang part on each of her cheeks. "My name is Tsume Inuzuka and just like Mikoto my son is part of the genin team. I also had known both your father and family quite well even if they are gone you can still ask us things if you want."

The last woman had purple hair with amber looking eyes only he noticed a smirk showing on her face. "Gaki my name is Anko Mitarashi and don't you dare forget that. I'm going to enjoy this support because it maybe a living nightmare for you." The smirk only got bigger which he just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Now, let's get your new team here? Neko can you please go fetch Kurenai and her team?" The 3rd Anbu in the room nodded and left, leaving them to look at each other. "Why don't you tell us who you are? You had easily kicked an anbu in the gut like that and with strength that I only see few people show." He was thinking of his student while he said that because that raw strength wasn't something someone normally had.

"My name is Ingrid and I'm not from this world of yours, my master summoned me with his crimson looking book. Because of that he's my master and I'm a demon hunter, who was trained to hunt down and kill evil demons. That is all you need to know about me and if anyone hurts my master they will have to deal with me." Everyone confused by two things, one being not from this world and the other was demon hunter.

"What do you mean by summon you from a book?" The aged old Hokage had asked only for Naruto to fill them in, once he was done they were speechless. This wasn't something that happened normally and the Hokage tried to take a smoke from his pipe to calm down his mind because many thoughts were going through his mind.

"You're still full of surprises Naruto and here," He took out a shinobi headband and thrown it over to Naruto who just caught it with his right hand. "Welcome to the life of being a shinobi even if I know you may have already started thanks to your training with Jiraiya.

"Now you are finally a shinobi and we can finally have the drink for becoming a full shinobi. I just need to find a good bar to take you to." Naruto just stared at his sensei because he really did love to drink no matter what the reason was.

"There is a new bar that just opened few weeks ago, I think it is called seventh Heaven which is ran by a young woman." Jiraiya eyes just turned into stars because he heard the two things he loved the most in this world. That was bar and young women which both the Hokage and Naruto just shook their heads at how foolish he can be.

"I'm guessing only my new sensei knows the truth of me being put on her team? I had a feeling none of the genin will know about the truth and am I right about that?" The Hokage nodded his head at Naruto. "I can see the reason behind that but let's hope this isn't all just a mistake in the end."

Naruto did have a bad feeling that putting him inside a group of genin that don't know him will only backfire. They don't know him and at the same time he didn't know anything about them yet the Hokage felt this would be good idea, he had to do what he was ordered to do. He looked up at Ingrid's yellow eyes before he let a smile come to his lips because at least he had Ingrid at his side no matter what.

Naruto just stared at her because part of him started to feel something he never had felt before, it was like a burning inside his chest. The longer he was with her, the more he wanted her it caused him to be worried about his own self. He didn't know if he could control his urges or his desires when they are alone, he just wanted to feel her against him yet he didn't even know why he was feeling this way.

He snapped out of his train of though when he heard the door open and he looked to see a woman with long black hair and red eyes walk in. He looked her up and down without him even realizing he was doing it, she was one beautiful woman at best. "_Is this my sensei? I really did get lucky with someone like her being my sensei and not another pervert."_

"You summoned my team Hokage-sama?" The Hokage just pointed over to Naruto who just kept laying there. "So you have to be Naruto then? If it's ok with you Hokage-sama if my team talks here to get to know each other?" The Hokage nodded to show that it was ok for team eight to talk to each other in this room. Which the Hokage though it was better to talk here then outside for now.

"I'll go first, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. My likes are training my students, learning new genjutsu and gardening. My dislikes are perverts and assholes who can't take a hint at all. My hobbies are gardening and learning new genjutsu but also reading at night. My dream is to see this team go far in their lives." Kurenai pointed to the boy beside her to go now only for her eyes to stare back at Naruto.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and my likes are spending time with Hinata also training. My dislikes are people that hurt animals. My hobbies are spending time with Hinata and my partner. My dream is to be a better clan head than my mother." Tsume let out a giggle at that only to cause him to glare back at his mother.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga and my likes are trying to get stronger and being close to Kiba. My dislikes are perverts and people that look down on me. My hobbies are training to be better. My dream is to no longer be looked down at." Naruto stared at her because if she wanted to grow stronger she needs to just believe in herself which he could see that she lacked greatly.

"I guess it's my turn now? My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my likes are my beautiful pet Ingrid-chan." He moved his right hand to her collar and tag before he slowly rubbed her right cheek with his hand. She let out a smile before his hand had left her face and want back to his own chest.

"My dislikes are fools that don't know what a seal means and think someone is a demon. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My dream is to be the next Hokage and I won't let anything stop me." Naruto eyes meant what he said about not letting anything stop him no matter what.

"Team eight I'll see you at seven in the morning tomorrow." Both Hinata and Kiba left the room leaving Kurenai to stare at Naruto then at Ingrid. "You do know she can't come with us when we do our missions right? It's shinobi team only not for your girlfriend to come just so you can have fun?"

"That's right no booty calls while on missions." Anko teased only for him to stare at her confused. "You don't know what booty call is or something? Naruto shook his head no at her only for her to let out a laugh. "It means for you to have sex with her." Naruto blushes and moved his head off Ingrid's lap fast only to start to image doing that with her.

"I'm my master summon and I go wherever he goes because it's my job to keep him safe." Ingrid glare at Kurenai who just countered with her own glare, Naruto snapped out of it and hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

"Kurenai, Ingrid is in fact Naruto's own summon which means she can come with him. Just like how animal summons can go with their summoner, he can summon people not animals." Kurenai was shocked but nodded her head before she left the room not happy at all.

"With all that out of the way, it's time for us to get that drink." Jiraiya started to drag his student out of the room followed by Ingrid only for her to smile. She didn't like how his new sensei could try to tell her that she couldn't be with her master to keep him safe.

It didn't take long for Jiraiya to drag him to the bar and when they finally found the bar called seventh heaven. The three of them had started to walk inside the bar. He noticed a young woman who was in her early twelves dressed in black clothes cleaning the bar counter.

She was wearing a white shirt with a black zip-up vast over it with a pair of black shorts on which he looked at her harder. He noticed a ring ribbon around her left arm and had a wolf shaped ring on her finger. She had black gloves on her hands and teardrop earrings which had caught his eye the most.

She had long dark brown hair that almost came off as black with her reddish-brown eyes that caused him to stare at her. When she stopped cleaning and noticed the she just gave them a friendly smile because she was glad she finally was getting more people in here.

* * *

I bet you are asking so many things? I don't blame you, there is much that's going on right now.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time.


End file.
